1. Field of Invention
This invention introduces a new shape attachments consisting of a boat shape/navicular design secured through the bottom of the toe and fixed to a top support located on top of an existing snow ski.
2. Background of the Invention
According to U.S. Pat. No. 4,616,84 to Michel Echevin (1986) states, skis in general comprise a ski body extending from the tip at the leading end to the rear end and along its length, the ski is divided into three zones, namely, a forward zone which is frequently referred to as a shovel or toe of the ski, terminating in a somewhat upwardly turned tip, a central zone extending over most of the length of the ski and upon which the bindings are mounted, and a rear zone running to the rear end of the ski and generally referred to as the tail.
The shovel zone of the ski generally has a surface which diminishes in area in the forward direction, i.e. converges toward the tip which can be more or less pointed, more or less upwardly directed or raised or more or less rounded depending upon the ski design.
Invariably, however, the tip or end of the shovel portion of the ski is located subsequently above the snow upon which the ski rides. The shovel, therefore, does not contribute significantly to the sliding support of the ski on the snow. It is however necessary to allow the ski to ride over irregularities in the snow surface and to prevent crossing of the skis in use.
Because this shovel portion of the ski is located largely above the ski surface and has a comparatively large rigid mass, this mass is suspended or supported in a cantilever fashion upon a portion of the ski in constant contact with the snow surface and contributes an inertial mass which plays a significant role in the amplitude of vibrations generated in the body of the ski and excited by the multiple shocks and impacts generated during use of the ski.
Furthermore, the shovel portion of the ski is a particularly sensitive part thereof because the ski body generally tapers in thickness towards this part so that fabrication of the ski is complicated in this region, and this region may represent the most fragile portion of the ski, especially in modern skis which are generally lanunated from numerous layers of different materials. Bonding of these layers together is often a problem, particularly in the curved region, of the shovel part of the ski.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,405,149 to Yves Piegay (1983) discusses the subject of vibrating phenomena and conventional skis. Because of the ski structure or because of the nature of the snow upon which the ski is to slide, are frequently induced to vibrate and thereby create problems. These problems include the generation of noise which is an inconvenience to the skier, the transmission of vibrations to the legs of the skier thereby leading to discomfort of the skier, and the creation of drawbacks in skiing performance. These drawbacks include the grip of the ski on ice or frozen snow, the stability of the ski as it passes over bumps and rises, and the stability of the ski during turns. Furthermore, the vibration severely limits the free sliding characteristics of the ski on the snow.
Contained in U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,945 to Bryan A. Kashiva (1989) is an excellent explanation on the various snow skis and the method of making the same.
It states, as we approach present day ski designs, it appears that the evolution of the design of skis have been such that many earlier designs have, in a structural sense, given way to only a few current designs. Further the design parameters have been channeled so that in terms of structural characteristics, the present day skis lie within a relatively narrow range of flexural stiffness, tortional stiffness, weight and strength. These have in a sense set the standards by which any new ski design must be measured.
Further, as indicated previously, the main design parameters became channeled into relatively narrow ranges which had been proven to be acceptable to the new user. It is believed that the overall trend of this evolution of ski designs has had the effect, as it often does with many technologies, of channeling of narrowing the design efforts along certain known avenues.
Bryan says to the best knowledge of the applicant, the design and fabrication method shown here has never been disclosed. The design and fabrication method is useful to both the consumer and the manufacturer. As such, the design and fabrication method shown here solves a longstanding problem that many skilled ski engineers have studied. That is the problem of finding a new ski design that has both skiing performance advantages and manufacturing cost advantages over ski designs currently in widespread use.
This invention originates in the aerospace industry. Its concept has even been proven by the toy industry. Contained in a publication of RADIO CONTROL AIRPLANE on How To's, Volume 2 Publish 1994 is an article on page 19 entitled Wings of Winter, FLYING WITH SKIS.
Under the section called FLYING WITH FLOATS it states, if you fly off water in the summer, just put your plane back on the floats, remove the water rudders and go for it! Floats tend to work much better than skis, especially on powdery snow. There's a real thrill in flaring at touchdown, hearing the hiss of the floats as they ease into the snow and throw a rooster-tail of powder onto the air.
On snow, flat-bottom floats seem to work better than vee-bottom floats. Flat-bottom floats tend to plane up out of the snow more quickly, and they hold up to the pounding of flying off snow, especially crusty snow and ice.
To further support the functionality of this invention, please refer to the enclosed photograph article that was found on the INTERNET. From the aerospace industry the Lockheed HERCULES C-130D is configured for snow, which is represented by the letter D.
Please, pay attention to the pictures of the individual skis. According to the article, this design configuration has been utilized by the department of defense since the early 1960s.
This invention is utilizing proven aerospace technology that will be adapted to the sports entertainment technology of the snow ski industry.